Undying Love
by Megdelmar
Summary: This is my first crappy fanfiction, but i guess its alright! Its set in the time when Ichigo just left the soul society, and saved her from her execution. Renji comforts rukia and helps her with her problems when she misses her friends in the real world.


**This is my VERY first fanfiction! And I know my grammer sucks! so please bear with me guys! and tell me if you like it! It was originally made by my friend Lynnae, but I edited it quite a bit, So i hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own bleach, or any of its characters! If i did! I would have made the English dub have caught up to the original already!  
**

"Please brother!?" Rukia pleaded

"Absolutely not, you may not return to the world of the living. You are still under probation and you have yet to regain your soul reaper powers." Replied her crude brother Byakuya, even though she knew he was looking out for her, she should at least be able to go and visit the human world with a guard or something.

"But you could send someone with me! I haven't been there in so long! Please big brother!"

"Do not beg! It not only shows disloyalty, but it dishonors you and the family! I forbid you to go past the Rukon district until you are no longer under watch and have all of your shinigami powers back! Do you understand me!?"

Rukia was disgusted with her brother, but only sighed and replied "Yes brother, I understand"

"Now LEAVE" replied Byakuya hastily. As she quietly shut the door, Rukia growled in disapproval and went back to the barracks where her room was, as she ran down the halls, she only heard the sound of her small feet as it echoed down the long flight of stairs, and found herself lonely. As soon as she stopped, she found herself flash stepping around to the ruined building and SWORE she could sense a faint flicker of Ichigos spiritual pressure. And if she concentrated real hard, she could still hear Ichigo yelling at Uryuu, Orehime's laughter in the distance, or even Chad playing happily with that little spirit he rescued. Oh how she missed her friends! They made their way deeply into her heart. And now she was depressed about it.

"HEY RUKIA!" called an obnoxious Renji

"OH MY GOD!" replied as startled Rukia as she as she fell of the small wall. "WHAT THE HELL RENJI! DON'T JUST POP OUT OF NOWHERE!" Screamt the obviously pissed of Rukia, as she was bickering with the bastard.

"I JUST CAME TO SAY HI YOU IDIOT!" said Renji as he was perched yelling right next to her yelling as if he was all the way across the mountains!

"kami, what the hell is wrong with you Renji! You practically gave me a heart attack!" she yelled as she climbed back up.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! Like I said, I just wanted to say hi! Ever since Ichigo left, you've been out of it! Man Rukia!" as he raised his hand up to scratch his head. "They really have messed you up this time, I mean look at you! You're not acting normal, just loping around as if nothings inside of you! Where is MY Rukia?" "OH MY GOD, DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT!" thought the freaked Renji. "I me..me..mean not MY, but you know! GOD! Just, leave me alone!" Rukia smirked and was practically blushing, I mean come on! She HAS had a crush on the guy for what… god I can't even count how long I've known him! "Renji, Come on! Don't be like that! "AND WHAT THE HELL DOES HE MEAN IM MESSED UP! IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE AN INSULT!" thought the pouty Rukia.

Suddenly the infuriating man started laughing, and pulled Rukia into a warm welcoming hug. She could smell his sweat, but surprisingly, it didn't smell bad and salty, but sweet, and fresh…..deodorant!?!?!

"Since when did you start wearing Irish spring deodorant!" asked the curious rukia.

"Ummm, I thought it would be a good change" stated the blushing Renji

A few minutes later, he felt tears on his shoulder and was startled as he pulled the crying woman away from him to see what was wrong.

"Rukia, what's wrong! Did I hurt you!?"

"nnn….nnnn…no, I just miss Ichigo, Orehime, Uryuu, Chad, even that perverted mod soul Kon! And my damn brother won't let me go see them!"

"Oh Rukia, It's alright! Just know, a couple months from now, you'll have your zanpakutou back, along with all of your powers, and you and I will go down to see them! How does that sound!" said Renji as he pulled Rukia back into the breathtaking hug. Boy is he going to mess Ichigo up for making his woman cry! "Damn you Ichigo!" thought Renji.

As Rukia looked up, she noticed they were really close and blushed. Renji looked down and blushed to, as his head shot up, her head went down, back into his chest. She didn't mind, because at least she knows she could count on Renji when she was feeling down. Only thing was, she didn't realize the man was madly in love with her. She was to shy to tell him her feelings, and was scared of rejection, as well as the man hugging her. Renji was really starting to get irritated by the feeling of longing to kiss those sweet lips of hers, but was too scared to know what she might do. And by that feeling of being scared, Renji was ashamed, he wasn't supposed to be scared of anything! "I guess Rukia is an acception though." though Renji as they sunk down into the moonlit night next to a tree. Renji's arm around her waist, while Rukia was hugging him, the two soul reapers fell into a tranquil sweet sleep.

The next morning, Rukia woke up and was shocked to find Renji cuddled next to her. And when Renji woke up, he was startled to see rukia poaring into his eyes. "someday..... someday i'll muster up the courage to ask her to be mine." thought renji. "he is so cute! i wish i could tell renji my feelings!" thought rukia. As renji got up, he stretched and flexed his stiff muscles and held out a hand to rukia who was googling at the sight of renji's lean body. Rukia took his hand and the both of them walked back to the barracks, hand in hand.  
"someday...someday you will be mine, and I will not stand by to watch you get taken by ANY other man!" thought the aggressive Renji.


End file.
